the rising of the phoenix
by tealana
Summary: April is chosen by the eternal fire bird that has always known to be, no more than a mythical but inspirational symbol. Question is, will she survive the possession of the spiritual phoenix?


Author note: here is another ficcy. This time, it is based on the marvel comic book heroes of X-Men, the original CT tv series that begun the X-men saga films. This fiction is based on 'The phoenix saga part 1-5' (episode 29-episode 33). April is the main heroine with casey jones as her mate with Raphael; yes I know I have done april, casey and raph before but I will be doing it again as raphael fits the character of wolverine. It would appear silly to have Donatello as wolverine, don't you think? I am calling these fiction series 'TMNT alternative reality/alternative dimensional chronicles.' As these are based on films, animes or CT TV series I enjoy watching. And I wondered what would it be like to create fictions based on these original stories to hopefully create something that no one has thought of writing. first the interlude of the X-men phoenix saga then my own creation of the fiction; prologue. Anyways, on with study these films again to back up my fictions so they come out right and hopefully intrigue readers to read. Wish me luck. Tootles

********  
~interlude~ (Marvel X-men; the phoenix saga)

A shi'ar princess becomes a fugitive from her own brother also the shi'ar emperor; whom she served loyally until learned a terrible truth of his intentions and had stolen the crystal to stop the fate of the very universe from becoming destroyed. While seeking refuge, she psychically links to the founder, leader of X-men; professor Charles Xavier. As he is unaware of the link and slowly believes to become insane as he doesn't understand of the images he received, especially hearing the cries of a woman he never met before. Waking his x-men and giving little information or as why the mission must be completed. Sending Cyclops and four others to board the shuttle that is scheduled to launch the following morning. Jean uses her telepathic abilities to manipulate Dr. Corbeau's vision and continue to believe the crew he sees before and surround him is the same crew that is assigned with him on the launch which is led to a trap and placed onconscious on the eagle one space station, where a shi'ar agent waited.

The x-men rescued the crew as the station was on the verge of explosion as result of failing in attempt vaporize of the shi'ar princess, lilandra as she is considered as a rebel. Unable to pull away from the energy contrail of the shi'ar star crusier, as the engines were busted during the separation of the space station. Beast suggested to Dr. corbeau the space probe should be the best and only option of surviving the flight through the radiation of the contrail until have landed in earths atmosphere which Dr. corbeau agreed whilst have argued whom will remain to pilot the shuttle back. Jean stepped forward and placed her hand upon Dr. corbeau's head, absorbing his flight training skills then argued with Cyclops then she sympathically apologised as she placed him onconsciousness and kissed wolverine's cheek as he wished her good luck then walked out of the space probe, the probe doors closed behind with wolverine lowering his gaze fearing for her safety but knew he wouldn't survive the radiation as both beast and Dr. corbeau have explained the dangers.

Generating a psychokinetic shield around herself to the best she was able to protect from the radiation of the energy contrail which she failed to the strength of the contrail, and lost consciousness and within seconds, became inhabited by the spiritual being known as the phoenix.

***********

~Prologue

In a unknown galaxy, where a royal kin lived and ruled. One starcruiser travelled through the star system for refuge as she has become a fugitive from her own blood kin as her brother, also the emperor had lost his mind. Seeking power and control of the universe as he sought to manipulate the laws of re-creating the universe in his own image.

Countless innocent civilians of countless worlds, lost their lives in protecting the princess as they too wish for peace and safety of their universe. Continuously fled her emperor, and unaware that she was tracked down by space pirates that sought for the stolen item as ransom. But the question was at what cost and for what reason?

This princess believed in the legend of a protector to the crystal known as the phoenix and believed in the psychokinetic bond of two minds with psychic or mediumship are destined to find one another wherever they may dwell. Each individual with psychic talents are linked to their destined mate or comrade. In this case, the princess still seeks her mate that she is destined to link with but has found another, luckily this bond is founded through the strength of friendship.

Taking refuge for a short while on the planet known as Orion, before continuing her quest and seek protection from the powerful forces of the earth. And pray she finds the child of the crystal in time before she is captured and the crystal taken from her. Wondering how long, the princess can run before the imperial guard is sent after her?

******  
~To be continued in chapter one

Short prologue, want more or just discard? Anyway, onwards to the next chapter.

Read and Review, tootles


End file.
